mizukifandomcom-20200214-history
Zektbach Rammstein
Zektbach is a violent young man who travels from Germany to Japan in effort to escape from police, but suddenly finds himself envying the peaceful, and even heroic, lives of Josuke and his friends. Appearance Zektbach is a 16 year old male with short, bob-cut white hair styled to resemble animal ears, and bright red eyes, suggesting albinism. He is most often seen wearing dark red pants, a dark red shirt with a black logo, and a black hooded coat with striped wrists, as well as grey shoes. Sometimes, however, he may wear a tight sleeveless turtleneck top, and skinny jeans, both of which are black. Personality Upon first entering Japan, Zektbach is incredibly hostile, sarcastic, and violent, being more than willing to stalk and attack any young woman who catches his eye, but outright refusing to fight men, due to other men being "far stronger and too much of a hassle". He acts as though he has no remorse about his rapes and murders of young women and teenage girls, fantasizing to himself in public about how much he enjoys watching the life drain from his victims as he assaults them underwater where they cannot breathe nor easily escape. Even after forcefully moving in with Rohan to hide from the police, Zektbach sees no shame in what he does, bragging about his crimes, and even drooling over his descriptions of how his most recent victim struggled for air in his grasp. He isn't even bothered when Rohan harshly explains how disgusting he finds Zektbach, going so far as to mock the artist for feeling that way, and becomes overjoyed upon finding a depiction of himself as Rohan's latest manga villain. This surprises Rohan, as Zektbach's favorite hobby, reading manga, is kept fairly secret in comparison to his deadly fetish, and (for a while) disgusts him further, knowing that Zektbach is a fan of his work. Over time, however, with each visit Rohan gets from Koichi and Josuke, he starts to realize how lonely he feels. He feels jealous over how close Josuke is with his friends, and longs for someone he can relate to. Although he finds it nearly impossible to resist his urges to assault women, he begins to feel regret after each kill, realizing that he desperately wants a romantic companion. Though his original intention of moving in with Rohan was to hide from authority figures, his sudden lack of trust in himself drives him to isolate himself from everyone, including Rohan, before quickly realizing it just makes him feel even more alone and helpless. This drives him to open up to Rohan more, allowing himself to tell Rohan when he's feeling the urge to hurt someone, or something, so Rohan, out of pity, can give him an alternative, healthier outlet. He reaches out to Josuke and Koichi for advice on how to be a better person, even if he can't stop himself from skinning animals alive, nor completely silence his urges and desires to harm cute women. With great hesitation, he allows Rohan to handcuff him (to prevent him from sneaking away) and walk him through town during errands and meetings with Rohan's publisher, soon ditching the cuffs altogether and anxiously traversing Morioh side-by-side with Rohan, and eventually by himself. His newfound desire to live a normal, healthy, sane life develops extreme anxiety in Zektbach, and he quickly becomes stressed if left alone, especially in the presence of a young woman, as he knows what such a situation could lead to. He becomes highly dependent on Rohan, the only person he trusts to confide in about his urges and fantasies, and stays close to him at all times, often relying on him for simple tasks, and refusing to leave the house without him unless forced. At one point, he attempts to befriend Kira, but is quickly barred from contacting him by Josuke and Jotaro, who both know that such interaction would have the exact opposite effect on Zektbach than what the young German thinks (that being it would make him more violent, rather than more restrained). Years down the road, he finally begins to regain his confidence, having gone an entire year without assaulting anyone, and several months without abusing any animals, and feels much more comfortable now walking by himself, though he still does not trust himself near beaches, swimming pools, or even aquariums with women. By now, he has started opening up to Koichi and Josuke about his thoughts and feelings, always being quick to alert them if he starts feeling the need to leave a situation or else risk temptation. Backstory Living in Germany Coming Soon Living In Japan Coming Soon Abilities & Powers Coming Soon Relationships Rohan Coming Soon Josuke Coming Soon Koichi Coming Soon Jotaro Coming Soon